


Adam's Truth

by bitsnbobs



Series: I'll help you carry on [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Break Up Talk, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mentions all stuff from Rebecca coming into ED, Support, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Adam's thoughts after Aaron has opened up to him.





	Adam's Truth

Adam was honestly surprised by how little he had known. Surprised and embarrassed. Aaron was supposed to be his best friend. His brother.

He was also annoyed because it turns out his wife- ex-wife- had known how bad things were and yet you wouldn’t know it now. 

It had taken a while for Aaron to start opening up but Adam was beginning to see that Rebecca had messed with Aaron’s head far more than he ever thought. 

This woman had tried it on with Robert multiple times. Then she’s tried to humiliate Aaron in the pub. Adam knew that, but what he didn’t know was that there was some truth to what Rebecca had said; Robert had kissed her and led her on. Adam could’ve decked Robert for that. But then Rebecca was suddenly back to being Robert’s friend and Aaron had tried to accept it but failed when he attempted to steal from her. Adam had laughed at that part and earnt himself a withering glare. The next part, however, didn’t have Adam laughing; Rebecca was the one who convinced Aaron to use his dad’s money to buy the house. Aaron had admitted that he wasn’t sure how that made him feel now; Adam could have cried when he said ‘it’s almost like they’ve both won’. 

Then Aaron told him something that made him wince- that Rebecca had told him then that if she thought she had a chance, she’d go for Robert. 

With each passing revelation, Adam’s blood was boiling. The night of Kasim making him angry with Vic. If she knew how bad things had gotten before, why was she not more sympathetic now? And why had she not told him? He shook his head and supposed it was because he was to blame. He’d given her far too many of her own issues to deal with.

When they got to the wedding, Aaron had stayed quiet for the longest time. Adam was about to suggest they stopped talking and give it a rest but then Aaron starting talking again so quiet that he had to strain to hear. He began with how scared he had been of going to prison and how that had made Rebecca slip to the back of his head. Robert had come back to him and was prepared to stand by him and that meant so much. Not many people would do that. And not many people would surprise their partner with a wedding. 

It was the happiest of days.

(A day which, Adam thought later, Rebecca had not been a part of. He wondered if Robert had actually considered inviting her as his friend. Or had invited her and she just couldn’t make it at short notice. He did not mention this to Aaron.)

Prison. 

Adam didn’t know how Aaron still managed to have love in his heart after what he had been through in his life. 

Which brought them back to Rebecca. And the baby. Perhaps that was the limit. Aaron’s heart couldn’t stretch that far. Not right now anyway. 

Aaron had told Adam how he’d managed to forgive Robert for the cheating. It made sense. Although, it was a harsh reminder of how Gordon still lingered in the corners of Aaron’s mind. Of how much he still needed to work through. “If I couldn’t get passed it then he’d won…”  
“…she’s won now though. I guess.”

Adam had tried to tell him that she hadn’t, but Aaron had told him about what she’d said at Home Farm. 

Adam did not like Rebecca. Adam did not trust Rebecca. 

Adam was furious with Robert. Oh Adam knew he was a hypocrite but Vanessa wasn’t Rebecca. Vanessa wasn’t someone Adam had a past with (the first time) and he didn’t do it to hurt Vic. It was a stupid way to try and get over his own pain. 

And Adam had tried to be there for Robert that night. But he’d been harshly sent away. He’d gone to the pub and told Vic and he’d told Vic not to go over because of the mood Robert was in and Rebecca had been there with Ross and she’d got a text and she’d left in a hurry-

Adam was furious with Rebecca. 

How had he not remembered? 

He didn’t tell Aaron. 

If only he had stayed with Robert. 

Robert. Adam did feel sorry for him. He did. 

But it should never have got this far. The lies should never have been told. Over and over again.

The denial Robert was living in about the baby could only last so long. Adam knew. He looked at Aaron and thought about what he must have put Vic through. She had been brilliant about Johnny in the end. But then Vanessa was not Rebecca. And the circumstances not so horrendous. 

Adam briefly wondered if this child would ever know how it came to be. 

Aaron actually said he never wanted that to happen; a child should only know that it is loved.

Adam pulled Aaron into the tightest of hugs. They both cried.

Adam knew that Aaron needed a lot of help but he would be there every step of the way.

Aaron could lean on him. He’d be there.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feeling about Adam's part in this now apparently. lol.


End file.
